


Controlled

by UnleashTheMischief



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnleashTheMischief/pseuds/UnleashTheMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the Avengers. Told in third person. Short story. Loki was controlled by the scepter throughout the Avengers.  When he was separated from the scepter, his eyes would turn back to their normal colour. This is my first Fanfic, so please go easy on me! I own nothing. Everything belongs to Marvel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled

Controlled

No, he was not influenced a year ago. He knew that much. But something had happened after he had fallen from the Bifrost. Something had happened when he had received the scepter from The Other. It seemed as if his memories had been clouded over. Darkness had closed around him, he could not remember much.

Loki remembered finding himself in a large glass container. His scepter was no longer in his hands. He saw each of the Avengers. They were lined up around the glass of his cell, watching his every move, hanging onto his every word. He played the role of a power hungry man, hoping they did not see straight through him. He was the God of Lies after all.

He remembered breaking out of his glass cell. Loki found his scepter and held it in his hands once again. He could no longer remember anything.

Loki woke again to see his brother's blue eyes, hovering inches away from his icy, blue eyes. He gasped as his brother threw him to the ground. His eyes flickered to emerald green and back to blue. Loki was cloaked in darkness once again.

His emerald eyes opened for a third time and he found himself being thrown around by the green rage monster they called the "Hulk." Loki landed on the hard, broken floor, eyes wide in horror. The monster was soon gone and Loki was left alone. He slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

His eyes opened again, now back to their original emerald colour. He pulled himself into a sitting position and propped himself up on one elbow. Loki recalled saying something about a drink. He was answered with an arrow pointed at his face.

His scepter was taken from him. He was stripped of his powers and taken to Asgard where death awaited him. He was alone. He had failed miserably. The Other would soon find him and kill him for his mistake. Yes, he had no hope.


End file.
